Alice and the Nyah Cata little bit
by crazyone256
Summary: Crack fic, really no meaning, so get use to it. So, no Summary, besides, NYAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-It's a bit of a crack fic, but GET USE TO IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, the Madness Returns. For copy right reasons I can't use YouTube. D: Oh, some of these phrases are from DenvenArt. A little of it revise. To go along with this not really a plot story. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You're joking right?" Shelooks at Dr. Bumby who shook his head no.<p>

"Nope, I got a laptop for everyone to use!" He holds it out, it was about the size of a regular PC, but it was wireless. "Let's try it!" He said, a bit too happy for her liking, but he pulls her down and he went to Nyan Tube. He typed in Nyah Cat, and a bunch of videos came up. He clicks the one with fifty hours.

"This says fifty hours Doctor."

"It can't be fifty hours! I have to see this. :3" He said, with a cheeky smile.

"I really don't have a good feeling." She said.

"Any other useful advice miss KNOW IT ALL?

"Yea, sticks and stones may break your bones, but I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU WITH THE NINE A CLOCK TRAIN." He slowly sweet dropped.

"OK THEN, THAT IS NOT CREEPY AT ALL!" He said, a little scare. **(THAT WAS MY SISTERS LINE.)**

* * *

><p><em>Fifty hours later…<em>

Alice and Dr. Bumby came out with wide eyes, a useless orphan came up. "Hey Alice, it's my turn to forget!" He cried.

"NYAH, NYAH!" Both Alice and Dr. Bumby cried out. The orphan tilted his head in udder hopeless confusion. They push the poor boy into the room, along with the rest of them, who decided to come in during the time they were watching it.

* * *

><p><em>Another Fifty hours later…<em>

"**NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH…!" **The whole orphanage cried out. Alice ran out into the streets saying the whole thing in the rhythm.

"WHAT THE BLASES IS GOING ON?" Alice mental ward doctor saw Alice run down the street yelling the same thing over and over again. Then the doctor ran pass doing the same thing. "HAS THE WHOLE WORLD GONE MAD?" The next's thing he knew, he was watching a chicken break dancing. "…GO CHICKEN GO!" He started dancing with it, in till someone got a shot gun and killed it. "NO! NOT MY, CHICKEN FRIEND!" He chased the person, who was the Mad Hatter 0_0, down the street to kill him.

"**NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH, NYAH!" ** Then The Cheshire Cat saw was going on. He was all wide eyes and staring into crazy land.

"Why, are you singing the REPULSIVE song?" He empathies the 'repulsive' part and slap Alice in the face.

"Uh…What happen?" She asked Cheshire, with confusion in her eyes.

"THEY ARE SINGING THAT HORRIBLE SONG! DX" He yelled which was so loud, that it blew her hair almost far away from her face.

"One, horrible breath, two let's stop this then. Then, I kill Bumby." She swore, to herself and said something that they all stopped. They all think she still mad, so things could get ugly. "I want a taco." She said simply, yet forcibly, holding up her vorpal broom.

"AAAAAAHHHHH RUN, SHE HAS THE VORPAL BROOM!" They all ran, but Bumby ran into the train station and got run over by THE NINE A CLOCK FUCKING TRAIN. So they lived happy ever after, and Alice now lives in LonderLand who she ate her taco's happily...or... as happily you can get from Alice Liddell. 

_**Moral of this story you ask? I WANT MY TACO'S AND I GET MY FRICKIN TACO'S!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Co-Told you.<strong>


	2. Not a chapter, PLEASE READ!

**Co- I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047<br>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336<br>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410<br>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707<br>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940<br>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291<br>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161<br>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090<br>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970<br>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145<br>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776<br>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952<br>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750<br>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343<br>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231<br>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898<br>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519<br>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417<br>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020<br>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016<br>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141<br>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459<br>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790<br>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058<br>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648<br>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032<br>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979<br>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700<br>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601<br>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770<br>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262<br>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272<br>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651<br>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930<br>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100<br>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366<br>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282<br>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129<br>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034<br>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380<br>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314<br>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525<br>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545<br>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451<br>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372<br>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268<p>

**Erik: Make it stop people. Make it stop. Every character, oc and even you can stop this from happening. I am phantom of the opera and I approve this message**

**Artemis: I am Artemis Fowl and I approve this Message.**

** Penguins: We are willing to work with blowhole people, call congress. 0_0**

**Vegeta: Do it, or I will find you and make you.**

**Clive: You guy's can't make Bill what's his face crazy.**

**Beetlejuice: Come one people, even I hate this.**

**Darren: CALL THEM!**

**Alice: Do it, or else.  
><strong>

**Co: DO IT FOR FANFICTION! PEOPLE WE LOVE IT SSSSSOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
